pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Albert Fish
Uwaga! To nie jest kolejna opowieść o niezrównoważonym mordercy typu Jeff the Killer, tylko jak najprawdziwsza historia o autentycznym masochiście, zabójcy i pedofilu żyjącym przed drugą wojną światową. Pomyślałam, że artykuł o nim powinien znaleźć się na stronie o creepy opowieściach. Tekst został skopiowany przeze mnie (Martę the Writer) ze strony Niewiarygodne.pl ___________________________________________________________________________ thumb|Albert Fish w 1903 roku.Jest uznawany za najbardziej okrutnego amerykańskiego mordercę wszech czasu. Chociaż ostatecznie został oskarżony o dokonanie tylko jednego morderstwa, najprawdopodobniej zabił znacznie więcej osób. Dopuścił się także gwałtów na nieletnich oraz praktykował kanibalizm. Albert Fish, urodzony w XIX wieku, jest potwierdzeniem, że okrucieństwo wcale nie jest domeną naszych czasów. Już dużo wcześniej żyli ludzie, którzy z premedytacją popełniali najgorsze zbrodnie. Zwyrodnialec, który naprawdę nazywał się Hamilton Howard Fish, urodził się w 1870 roku w Waszyngtonie jako czwarte, najmłodsze dziecko w rodzinie. Jego ojciec, Randall Fish, był kapitanem statku pływającego po rzece Potomak. Był aż o 43 lata starszy od swojej żony, Ellen, i w momencie narodzin syna miał już 75 lat. Zmarł pięć lat później na atak serca, a cała rodzina praktycznie została bez środków do życia. Matka Fisha zdecydowała się oddać najmłodsze dziecko do Sierocińca Świętego Jerzego. Dla chłopca było to koszmarne miejsce - bity i poniżany przez wychowawców oraz wyszydzany przez kolegów, przeżywał ciężkie chwile. W 1880 roku jego matce udało się znaleźć pracę i zabrać syna z sierocińca. Już wówczas widać było, że bicie wyzwoliło w nim skłonności sadomasochistyczne i ból zaczął sprawiać mu przyjemność. W wieku 12 lat Fish nawiązał romans z innym nastolatkiem, często chodził też do łaźni publicznych, by oglądać nagich chłopców. Oprócz tego pisał obsceniczne listy do kobiet, których ogłoszenia znajdował w ogłoszeniach matrymonialnych. Gdy jego rodzina przeprowadziła się do Nowego Yorku, Fish został, jak sam twierdził męską prostytutką. W 1898 roku ożenił się jednak i miał sześcioro dzieci, pracował także jako malarz pokojowy. Równolegle dokonywał gwałtów na dzieciach, jak wyznał, jego ofiarą padło 100 dzieci, które torturował i dopuszczał się na nich perwersji seksualnych. Niektóre z nich mordował przy pomocy noża. W sumie Fish mógł zabić nawet 15 osób, a okaleczyć kilkaset. Czyn, za który odpowiedział przed sądem, dotyczył morderstwa 9-letniej Grace Budd. W 1928 roku Fish przeczytał w gazecie ogłoszenie 18-latka Edwarda Budda, który poszukiwał pracy. Kilka dni później mężczyzna przyjechał do domu chłopaka i posługując się fałszywym nazwiskiem, zaproponował, że zatrudni Edwarda. Tak naprawdę chciał go jednak okaleczyć i zabić. Po kilku dniach wrócił ponownie i wtedy spotkał siostrę Edwarda, Grace. Poczuł, że to ona powinna być jego ofiarą. Namówił rodziców dziewczynki, by pozwolili jej pójść z nim na przyjęcie urodzinowe siostrzenicy. Dziecko już nigdy nie wróciło do domu. Fisha nie sposób było odnaleźć, a o porwanie dziewczynki podejrzewano dozorcę domu. Wina prawdziwego mordercy nigdy nie wyszła by na jaw, gdyby w 1934 roku nie napisał on listu do rodziców Grace, w którym opisywał jak zamordował ich córkę, a jej ciało zjadł. Po nadruku na kopercie policji udało się dotrzeć do Fisha i go aresztować. Gdy jego zdjęcie zostało opublikowano w prasie, okazało się, że ktoś widział go z innym zaginionym chłopcem, 11- letnim Billym Gaffneyem. Morderca nie próbował kłamać - wyznał, że zabił dziecko, a następnie upiekł jego mięso i zjadł. 5 września 1930 roku policja aresztowała Johna Edwarda Pope jako podejrzanego o porwanie Grace Budd. Pope spędził w areszcie 109 dni. W listopadzie 1934 roku państwo Budd otrzymali list, w którym anonimowy nadawca przyznawał się do zamordowania Grace i zjedzenia jej ciała. Udusiłem ją, potem pociąłem na małe kawałeczki, tak żebym mógł zabrać mięso do swojego mieszkania. Ugotowałem ją i zjadłem. Jak słodka i delikatna była jej mała dupcia, upieczona w piekarniku. Zajęło mi dziewięć dni, by zjeść ją całą. Zapytany przez detektywa Williama Kinga o motywy jego zbrodni odpowiedział: „No wiesz… nigdy nie potrafiłem tego wyjaśnić”. Został zidentyfikowany przez właścicielkę pensjonatu, w którym przebywał i zatrzymany przez policję. Porwanie, zamordowanie i zjedzenie Grace Budd nie było jedyną zbrodnią, jakiej się dopuścił. Ponadto Fish’a powiązano także z morderstwem 15-letniej dziewczyny, Mary O'Connor, które miało miejsce w 1932 roku. Zmaltretowane ciało dziewczyny znaleziono w zalesionym terenie niedaleko domu, którego wnętrze malował Fish. Przyznał się także do zamordowania ośmioletniego Francisa McDonnell’a na Staten Island. Chłopiec został zgwałcony, a następnie uduszony własnymi szelkami. Pierwszy mord miał miejsce jednak już w roku 1910, na czternastolatku nazwiskiem Thomas Beden w Wilmington. Niedługo potem zadźgał też umysłowo upośledzonego chłopca w Georgetown w Waszyngtonie. Obrony Fisha podjął się James Dempsey. Miał przed sobą niełatwe zadanie. Adwokat skupił się przede wszystkim na wykazaniu, że jego klient był chory psychicznie, co wynikało z jego nietypowych zachowań. Potrafił bić się do krwi deską nabitą gwoździami, w jego miednicy znaleziono kilkanaście igieł, które sam sobie wbił. Doświadczał halucynacji, czuł, że to Bóg każe mu zabijać i torturować dzieci. Miewał także wizje Chrystusa i aniołów. Zdarzało się, że sam stawał na wzgórzu z rozłożonymi rękami, krzycząc: "Jestem Chrystusem". thumb|Zdjęcie rentgenowskie miednicy Fisha (wyraźne igły). Można powiedzieć, że Fish chorobę psychiczną miał w genach - jego matka cierpiała na halucynacje, siostra miała zaburzenia psychiczne, a brat trafił do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Obrońca mężczyzny zwrócił także uwagę na nietypowy szczegół. Ten okrutny zbrodniarz był także mężem i ojcem. Swoim dzieciom nie zrobił najmniejszej krzywdy. Co więcej, od kiedy w 1917 roku opuściła go żona, to on zajmował się ich wychowaniem. Gdy przebywał w więzieniu, bardzo martwił się, jak sobie radzą, miał żal, że go nie odwiedziły. thumbPodczas procesu obrona okazała zdjęcie rentgenowskie miednicy Fish’a, na którym widać było ponad dwanaście igieł, wbitych tam własnoręcznie przez oskarżonego. Uznano go za poczytalnego. Przekonywania Dempseya na nic się jednak zdały. Biegli psychiatrzy spierali się, czy Fish jest chory psychicznie, ale większość z nich uznała go za zdrowego na umyśle. Rada przysięgłych potrzebowała niecałej godziny na wydanie werdyktu. Bez żadnego wahania stwierdzono, że oskarżony jest poczytalny i winny zarzucanych czynów. Fish został skazany na karę śmierci przez krzesło elektryczne. Reakcja mężczyzny na werdykt zdziwiła wszystkich obecnych. Fish początkowo się zasmucił, ale później podziękował sędziemu za wyrok. Śmierć na krześle elektrycznym wydała mu się wspaniałym przeżyciem. Wyobraził sobie, jak ciało jest rażone prądem i pali się za pomocą ciepła dużo bardziej intensywnego niż zwykłe płomienie. Wyrok wykonano 16 stycznia 1936 roku w więzieniu Sing Sing. Podobno Fish był tak podekscytowany perspektywą śmierci na krześle elektrycznym, że sam pomagał katu przy podczepianiu elektrod do ciała. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania